NO PUEDO PERDERLAS LAS AMO A LAS DOS, NO PUEDO ELEGIR SOLO A UNA
by laus963
Summary: Hola soy nueva en espero y les guste mi historia, quiero aclarar que los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al creador masashi kishimoto pero la historia si bueno espero que les guste y me apoyen gracias. Personajes: sasuke, sakura, hinata, naruto y más personajes. TITULO: LAS AMO Y NO PUEDO PERDERLAS. NO PUEDO ELEGÍR A UNA.


Hola soy nueva en espero y les guste mi historia, quiero aclarar que los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen si no al creador masashi kishimoto pero la historia si bueno espero que les guste y me apoyen gracias. Personajes: sasuke, sakura, hinata, naruto y más personajes.

Se encontraban sakura y sasuke reunidos en un restaurante muy lujoso, sakura estaba preocupada por que no podían darse el lujo de gastar tanto en un sitio como ese, sasuke la había citado ahí, la verdad con el trabajo que tenia encima no se había dado el lujo de recordar fechas importantes el trabajo del orfanato la consumía totalmente, ( **si lo se doctora y no puede darse lujos como ese, ella trabaja como voluntaria en un orfanato y le pagan lo mínimo pero ella es feliz trabajando y ayudando a los niños que necesitan atención medica** ). Sasuke es abogado penalista el trabaja para un bufete que tiene su mejor amigo Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke viene de una familia prestigiosa pero por unos malos manejos y tranzas de su tío, perdieron todo y asesinaron a su familia padre, mamá y hermano ahora el esta tratando de recuperar todo lo que les quito su tío Madara Uchiha,

TITULO:

LAS AMO Y NO PUEDO PERDERLAS. NO PUEDO ELEGÍR A UNA.

Se encontraban sakura y sasuke reunidos en un restaurante muy lujoso, sakura estaba preocupada por que no podían darse el lujo de gastar tanto en un sitio como ese, sasuke la había citado ahí, la verdad con el trabajo que tenia encima no se había dado el lujo de recordar fechas importantes el trabajo del orfanato la consumía totalmente, ( **si lo se doctora y no puede darse lujos como ese, ella trabaja como voluntaria en un orfanato y le pagan lo mínimo pero ella es feliz trabajando y ayudando a los niños que necesitan atención medica** ). Sasuke es abogado penalista el trabaja para un bufete que tiene su mejor amigo Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke viene de una familia prestigiosa pero por unos malos manejos y tranzas de su tío, perdieron todo y asesinaron a su familia padre, mamá y hermano ahora el esta tratando de recuperar todo lo que les quito su tío Madara Uchiha,

 **(bueno eso ya lo iremos viendo como vaya avanzando la trama** ).

8 HORAS ANTES:

Sakura se encontraba en el orfanato en el pequeño consultorio revisando el brazo del pequeño kenjí .

 **Sakura:** ok kenjí, solo unas vueltas mas y terminamos de vendar de a cuerdo listo te has portado

todo un valiente, espero que ya no hagas más travesuras, prométemelo kenjí por favor sí.

 **Kenjí:** De acuerdo Dra. Sakura le prometo que no haré mas travesuras y seré un niño bueno X)…

 **Sakura** : Muy bien! Solo por eso te dare una paleta, ( **se dirige a su bolsa y saca una paleta** ).

 **Kenjí:** GRACIAS! Dra. **(se sube a la silla y le da un beso en la mejilla)**

 **( En eso entra una persona al pequeño consultorio-)**

 **Shisune:** Sakura!, tienes una llamada es sasuke.

A la pelirrosa le brillaron los ojos al escuchar el nombre de sasuke, le dio las gracias a shisune y salió corriendo a la recepción, al pequeño no le gusto nada que el tal sasuke la llamara siempre era un inoportuno el pequeño tenía un enamoramiento por la dra, (cosas de niños) XD

 **Sakura** : Hola cariño! Que agradable sorpresa que me llames al trabajo, a que se debe.

 **Sasuke:** hola preciosa! Que acaso no puedo llamar a mi hermosa novia, la verdad te extraño!, y

Como hoy es un día muy importante para ambos, quiero hacerte una invitación a cenar,

Ya hice la reservación en eL restaurante AKATSUKI , a las 8 así que ponte más hermosa de

Lo Que ya eres y paso por ti a las 7:30.

 **Sakura:** pero sasuke! Ese restaurante es demasiado….

 **Sasuke:** Nada de peros sakura hoy no, paso por ti a las 7:30 TE AMO!.. **. (y colgo).**

 **Sakura se encontraba en su departamento arreglándose, estaba muy nerviosa casi no se puso maquillaje un ligero** toque la verdad no lo necesitaba, se veía muy hermosa con un vestido largo color negro y descubierto de la espalda se estaba dando el ultimo retoque cuando tocaron a su puerta ella dio un pequeño brinco y se puso mas nerviosa, acercándose a la puerta puso una mano en la perilla y empezó a darle vuelta para abrir, termino de abrir y ahí estaba el hombre que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, se veía extremadamente guapo.

Sasuke se quedo paralizado al ver a su novia, de verdad se veía hermosa sin duda la amaba, por su

Mente se cruzaban muchas cosas no permitiría que nadie se la quitara por que sakura era suya y de nadie más, es por eso que había tomado una decisión esa noche tan importante para los 2, esa noche le pediría matrimonio ya tenía la argolla que con mucho cuidado había elegido al verla esa noche supo que encajaba perfecto con la personalidad de la pelirrosa le urgía llegar al restaurante, mientras estaba creando todo un rollo en su mente sintió una pequeña mano y suave posarse en su mejilla, que lo saco abruptamente de su ensoñaciones.

 **Sasuke:** Sakura! Te vez hermosa, creo que estoy pensando en no salir de aquí, no quiero que nadie

Vea lo hermosa que eres, te q **uiero solo para mí sakura, por que eres solo mía.**

 **Se acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura y le da un beso posesivo y demandante, sakura se deja llevar por el azabache ella tampoco quiere terminar el beso, pero tiene que hacerlo una reservación en ese sitio es muy poco probable se necesita meses de anticipación, así que con la mayor fuerza de voluntad se separo de el y lo miro directo a los ojos.**

 **Sakura:** Sasuke yo tampoco quiero pero tampoco quiero perder esa reservación que hiciste en el

Restaurante, no se que hilos tuviste que mover para conseguir esa reservación así que

Vámonos ya. ( **se acerca a él y le da un beso rápido y corto).**

 **Sasuke: HMP!**

 **En el restaurante sakura estaba teniendo una de las mejores noches de su vida, todo era romántico y especial casi estaba lleno el restaurante pero eso no le importo, por que estaba con el amor de su vida todo era agradable la comida deliciosa, y un trio de músicos de pronto vio a sasuke que hizo un ademan al trio de músicos, se acercaron y sasuke les pidió una canción y empezaron a tocarla mietras el se levantaba de su asiento y se paraba frente a ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se arrodillo, sakura se puso realmente nerviosa y se llevo una de sus manos a la boca al ver que él sacaba de su saco una cajita negra y ahí se paralizo y no supo por cuanto tiempo contuvo el aire!**

 **Sasuke:** Sakura Haruno! Me harías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa.

Hata aquí el primer capitulo espero y tenga aceptación este este fic


End file.
